This disclosure relates to determining the quality of communication session or of a communication path used during the communication session.
Users of a communication service provider system can participate in communication sessions with other users. During the communication session, session data is transmitted between the communications devices of the users using a real-time communication channel. Examples of communication sessions may include voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VOIP) calls, videoconferences, and so on. Because the real-time synchronous communication channel is generally not a reliable communication channel, voice content sent over the real-time communication channel may be altered when played back at the receiving communications device.